Home for the new year
by Thundercat1
Summary: Silver is taken home by Proton to spend the new year with his father, only to discover the real reason his father suddenly wants to see him. ((Happy birthday Darkstar!))


Winter wasn't the his favorite time of year by far, too much snow, too little day light. Day light was important when you had no home. For Silver winter just meant having to find a place to spend the night before dark.  
"Found ya kid!" Silver stopped in his tracks, he knew that voice. But he didn't want to. He ran a hand through his shoulder-length-blood-red-hair and turned slowly. He instantly matched the face to the voice, one of his fathers employees: Proton. "Damn kid, that blond girl told me you were in this city, I've been looking for ya all day!" Silver just stood there dumbfounded, he didn't know what to make if this.  
"Why are you looking for me?" He finally said, the look in his eyes showed no amusement.  
"I ain't dummy, your daddy is." The way the teal haired man said the word _daddy_ was so patronizing, Silver nearly snapped his neck. But he stopped himself, he was more concerned with the fact his father was looking for him.  
"What does my father want with me?" Silver paused to kick some snow onto proton's shoes. "I haven't spoken to my father in years."  
"He want's to spend new years with you. I don't know kid, ask him yourself." Proton grinned at him, it was an unsettling grin that sent a chill down his spine, it also showed that he was trying very hard to hide something. He quickly recalled the last time he had seen his father, it had been a quick meeting. The two had ran into one another in the woods, and it had quickly become an argument. Silver was able to escape with only bruise on his jaw to show for it.  
"No way in hell am I going to see him." Silver stated, staring at the man that was only an inch or two taller than him.  
"Damn kid, you were always one to make a fuss. Don't make this any harder than it has to be." Proton sighed, his hand reaching into his bag to grab what looked to be some type of tranquilizer gun. "Don't make me knock you out, then you'll be all groggy when you see your old man."  
"Bite me."  
"Don't gotta ask me twice!" Was the last thing Silver heard before darkness descended onto him as he fell out of consciousness. Proton sighed as he picked the unconscious teen up, this was going to be a long walk back to Veridian City.  
As Silver awoke, he opened his eyes slowly feeling a migraine coming on. The room he was in was dark, he was laying on what seemed to be a soft bed clad in a black and red bed-sheet. The room had a fine decorum, the only window was shut and the curtain was opened on one side. That was the only light allowed in. He slowly sat up, only to notice one of his wrists were handcuffed to the bed-frame. There was a note laying next to him, within reaching distance. It only informed him to yell out when he woke up. Silver took a moment to contemplate just trying to break the bed frame. But he knew that, that would most likely just result in a broken wrist.  
His head pleaded with him not to make noise, but he had to. Something inside of him knew that he had to make his consciousness known. He laid there debating with himself what to yell, maybe that he was awake. Or perhaps if he was in fact in his fathers home he could strike a soft spot with the man by calling him "dad." Or he could piss him off by yelling "Giovanni." In any other situation he would have chosen to piss off the man that gave him life, but he knew that he could also take it away very easily. And given his current predicament of being tied to someone's bed, utterly defenseless, he decided to try and get an emotional response from his father.  
"Dad!" Silver yelled out, mentally punching himself in the throat for actually having called for his father. Silver didn't have to wait long, he heard light foot steps as someone walked down the hall. Then a pause, and the door slowly opened. Silver instantly recognized the man standing before him as his father. The man looked older, his hair line was surly receding. But he looked different in an odd way, a way that made Silver feel sick to his stomach. Silent seconds ticked by as the two just starred at one another. It was this silent confirmation of what Silver had surmised the second he saw Giovanni that instantly changed his outlook on this meeting. His father was sick. "Untie me." Silver said as he looked his father over, his anger of being dragged here against his will faded as he noticed just how weak this man looked.  
"Promise me you wont run, son" Giovanni sounded even weaker than he looked. His voice was soft, Silver was dumbfounded that this man, his father who ran one of the most notorious underground criminal organizations in the world, was showing him weakness.  
"I promise." For once Silver didn't contemplate his answer before speaking, he just spoke. For once he felt no need to anger this man, just comfort him. The cuff came off, but a hand lightly gripped the wrist that it had just freed.  
"Sit with me, my boy." Giovanni's gray eyes showed an uncharacteristic amount of affection for his son. The two had never been close, even when Silver was a child living with his father. Giovanni placed himself at the edge of the bed. Still weakly gripping Silver's wrist. Silver had no choice but to sit next to the man, but at this point he doubted that if he was given the choice he would have chosen any differently. "I missed you, Sil." That was a name no one had ever called him except Giovanni, excluding Gold of course. "I sent Proton, Archer, Petrel and Ariana out looking for you for Christmas, but no luck finding you."  
"Since when do we celebrate Christmas?" Was all Silver could think to say.  
"We don't. I just needed an excuse to get you to come home."  
"Home." Silver repeated quietly, looking down that the floor. "This house never felt much like a home to me." Those words were like a dagger through Giovanni's heart, but he knew they were true. And it was his fault. He had hurt his son, both physically and emotionally. And now it was time for him to make it up to him, while he still had time.  
"Will you spend the New Years with me, son?"Giovanni asked in the softest tone of voice he could muster up, he was going to to what ever he could to never harm his son again.  
Once again, without thinking Silver spoke. "Sure father."  
"Say dad, father sounds too formal."  
"Dad"  
"Good boy."  
As he walked downstairs, with his father right in front of him, Silver noticed all of the photos of him as a child. The house had never changed from it's white, red, and black color scheme. He knew it had to do with his fathers business, but he tried to ignore that. Petrel was arguing with what looked to be one of his father's maids, and the maid looked to have won.  
"Idiot." Silver mumbled to himself, not wanting to cause controversy his first day at the house. "Pain killers?" Silver groaned as the throbbing in his head became noticeable once again.  
"Yeah, here." Giovanni struggled to stand from the chair he had just placed himself in. He walked slowly to one of the black cabinets in the kitchen. Probably painted mahogany wood, Silver assumed. Giovanni handed the teen the pills and a bottle of water, and watched as he quickly swallowed both pills with a large gulp of water.  
"Found the boy, I see." The voice came from far behind Silver. He couldn't match a name to the voice, but he had a slight inkling to who it belonged to. He turned gingerly, trying not to further the extreme ache in his cranium. Silver saw Archer as he walked down one of the halls of the exquisite home. The man's hair was as blue as ever. Silver had always liked him the least. Well maybe not _least_, Proton was most defiantly least. Silver watched his father just give a small nod, as to acknowledge Archer's statement.  
The rest of the day went on smoothly, Silver found the pain in his skull fading as it grew dark outside. "Silver, come here!" Giovanni called from his bed room. As he stepped through the double french doors, he saw his father placed in front of a television set. Silver sat in the large chair next to Giovanni, "it's nearly midnight, thank you for spending this day with me." Silver offered him one of his rare, but meaningful smiles.  
"My pleasure," he said quietly, as he leaned into his father.  
"Silver?"  
"Yes?"  
"Will you stay?" Giovanni asked while he looked down on his rather short son.  
"Yes dad," Silver smiled at him, it was as if he had completely abandoned his rule that he would always think carefully before speaking. Especially when he made an important decision such as this one. But it didn't seem to matter to him at this moment. He found himself surprised at the joy he felt being wrapped in his father's arms while the television counted down from ten. When zero was reached and he felt his father give him a quick peck on his head, he felt a sudden rush of emotions. He had finally received the affection he had longed for his entire life. As he sat wrapped in his father's arms watching the celebration on the television, he felt as if nothing could go wrong. He felt like now that he was home, everything would be alright between him and his father, and he could live a normal life at home. Boy, was he wrong.

(Happy birthday Darkstar! Sorry for the mistakes, I had to get this from my uncles computer through Tumblr and back to my own after mine got fixed..))


End file.
